Reunited
by Witchbound
Summary: Set a couple of months after Brendan hits Ste again.
1. Chapter 1

Ste's POV

I walked through the doors of Chez Chez hand in hand with Noah, the guy I was now seeing and had been for 2 months since Brendan had hit me that day.

The memory of what had happened that evening was still fresh in my mind, the pain that he had inflicted on me once again was immense and I wasn't talking about the physical pain either.

We could have had something I was sure of it but in the end he had blown it once again, it was the final straw for me I just couldn't go back to the way we once where, I wouldn't.

I no longer worked here now in this place where every inch of it reminded me of him. I had asked Tony for a job at the spa that he owned before telling Cheryl that I quit.

I remember her trying to talk me around telling me she was low on good staff since the incident with Jacqui. I brushed off her efforts to talk me around walking out the club without a second thought, I did not want to see Brendan's face everyday and I was also avoided his phone calls once again.

Noah had insisted that we come here for a few drinks ignoring my plea's to go elsewhere he dragged me along telling me it would be fun. Yeah right I thought but finally gave in anyway allowing him to direct me towards the club.

So thats how I got where I am now walking into the place I never wanted to ever step into again with Noah here besides me proper laughing in my ear at some joke he had just told.

"Yeah." I said nodding not actually paying attention to what he was saying as I nervously strode into the club looking up to see the all too familiar place that I had once worked in. I instantly felt a lump in my throat and my chest began to ache.

I took a table in a far corner seeing Cheryl and Warren sitting at the bar with Rhys behind it serving customers.

"What would you like?" Noah said smiling at me slightly probably sensing my discomfort.

"Anything." I replied not caring as I glanced around the place nervously, looking out for him...

I wasn't sure I wanted to see him at all. I mean I had seen him about the village but did my best to stay out of his view and way.

Sighing in relief I couldn't see him anywhere, glancing up to see Cheryl and Noah deep in conversation while Rhys began serving him.

Warren sat there looking Noah up and down while the two of them chatted before glancing round at me making me avert my gaze quickly.

The last thing I wanted was him to start taunting me and I was glad that he hadn't done so yet. I was sure that Cheryl would have been talking a lot about me and Noah to him and I dreaded to think what she might have said to him.

I quickly let my worries slip away as Noah came over with the drinks pushing mine towards me before grabbing the chair and moving closer to me.

In a way this was nice, nice to be out and proud and not hiding away behind every corner. But we could just relax in each others company and not have to worry about what others may think. With Brendan he was too self conscious of himself and too ashamed of himself and I couldn't understand why.

I snapped out of my thoughts again as I realised Noah was talking to me and I shook my head quickly trying to clear my head.

"Well?" He said his eyebrows raising slightly in annoyance.

"What?" I asked confused I hadn't listened to a word he had said!

"Amy and the kids are away right? Do you want a night in at yours?" He said forcefully irritated at my ignorance.

I nodded my head telling him sure thing before picking up my drink in front of me and taking a sip.

He shook his head slightly tutting quietly before speaking. "I dunno Ste, sometimes I just don't know where your mind goes." He said smiling at my stupidity.

I almost choked on my drink at this making him slap me on the back a few times and glancing at me in concern.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly and I nodded apologizing before wiping my mouth on the back of my sleeve.

"It's alright. Is everything okay though?" He asked keeping his voice low.

I opened my mouth to speak but I heard the office door bang open and glanced up to see Brendan stroll out glancing down at some papers he was holding.

A strangled noise came out of the back of my throat as he caught sight of me sitting here with Noah and for a moment his face dropped slightly, his mouth hanging open slightly and we both just started at each other before I averted my gaze trying not to break down.

"Ignore him." I heard Noah say distantly and I gave a little nod, I intended to I thought before going back to sip at my drink.

I looked up quickly to see he had stalked off towards the bar talking to Cheryl and I gave out a sigh of relief at this.

Noah slipped in closer to me letting his arm snake around me making me stiffen slightly as Brendan glanced over now and then looking very annoyed indeed. I felt myself starting to sweat slightly as my nervousness continued to grow.

I sat talking to Noah for a bit longer as he ordered more drinks, I could see Brendan's eyes on him as he strode back and forth to the bar throughout the night but I didn't let my eyes linger on him for long in case he glanced when I did.

Getting up I told Noah I was nipping to the loo because I now had to piss real badly, I had wanted to avoid this I hadn't wanted to move from my spot worried about getting cornered I suppose as Brendan was still lingering around seemingly to be watching my every move.

I quickly dashed into the toilet and did my business hurriedly running my hands under the tap trying to do everything as fast as possible.

Letting out a sigh of relief after I was done I went to reach for the door handle only to have it open before I could reach out my hand.

"Well now aren't you two looking nice and cosey tonight?" I heard the all too familiar Irish accent before I saw him and I felt my blood freeze in fright.

I looked up in terror with my mouth hanging open and I felt myself shake slightly as I stood wondering what he would do.

He blocked the doorway with his frame not allowing me to leave as I stood there trying to pluck up the courage to say something but nothing came out and I felt my mouth open and close lost for words.

This was the place he had hit me the place where I had finally stopped talking to him because I couldn't handle the violence anymore, he wouldn't change and I refused to go back to it.

"M..move.." I whispered barely able to form any words and he did move but not in the way that I wanted him to.

Instead of moving to the side to let me out he stalked forwards making me stumbled backwards to try and get out of his reach but he soon had me cornered as my back hit the wall.

I turned my head to the side waiting for it to come, waiting for the blow that would surely come and I heard a strangled plea come from my lips.

He took my head in his hands and I flinched at the contact making him sigh and I felt myself trying to shrug myself out of his touch annoyed.

I would not let him do this to me I would stand up for myself I thought as I tried to shove him backwards and away from me.

"Get off me!" I yelled in his face pushing at his chest with as much force as I could muster. He staggered backwards slightly and I took this as an opportunity to try and leg it but he caught a hold of me in a vice like grip causing me to panic struggling.

"Easy." I heard him say as he continued to hold onto me tightly, he covered my mouth with a hand as I began to cry and shout my vision blearing over with tears as they trailed down my cheeks.

I bit down on his hand HARD making him grunt but otherwise not let go of me as he shoved me back into the corner of the bathroom.

"Settle down, I won't hurt yer." He said, yeah right! Where have I heard that one before I wonder?

"Bull shit Brendan, let me go please!" I was still struggling against his efforts to calm me down but I wasn't having any of it, I wasn't his to just grab a hold of or hit or anything when he wanted I wouldn't allow it not again.

He surprised me when he brought me close and I flinched again expecting a punch instead but it never come. I felt myself stiffen in his arms as he turned his face in the crook of my neck inhaling as he rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled in my ear and I felt myself giving in slightly realising how much I had missed his contact, how much I had missed him.

There was the other side of me however that knew he could easily lash out at me again and for a moment I was torn at what to do. Should I give him another chance or not? Everything had been simple these last couple of months, no closet no complications and now here I was back in his arms and I felt my head fill with confusion once again.

"Please Brendan." I said attempted to get out of his hold once again but still he held on tightly.

"Shhh, I'm sorry Stephan, really I am." He said and it sounded like he was crying, SHIT! I didn't think he was capable to be honest...

Just then the bathroom door opened again and Noah came in shouting my name before stopping in his tracks seeing me and Brendan together.

No, no, no! This couldn't happen but it was too late he had seen us.

"What the fuck?" He yelled angrily making Brendan turn around but keeping a hold of me making sure he blocked Noah's path to me.

"Now, now." Brendan said turning the chewing gum around in his mouth, if he had been crying it certainly didn't show.

"Brendan don't. Noah it's not what it looks like." I tried to reason and step around Brendan reaching out but he wouldn't let me move from behind him.

Noah glanced at me quickly before facing Brendan with a hateful look upon his face.

"Do one." Brendan threatened still blocking my way and I felt myself grow worried at the situation.

"Get off my boyfriend now." Noah replied attempting to move forward and reach behind Brendan for me but he was stopped with a harsh push on his chest sending him backwards slightly almost losing his footing.

"Brendan don't!" I screamed at him starting to struggle in his grasp again, I couldn't let this get out of hand as Brendan would seriously hurt Noah if I let this go on.

Noah gained his balance before moving forward but Brendan grabbed his throat before he could hit out and pushed Noah into the wall almost choking him.

"I said do one NOW!" He screamed the last part getting right into Noah's face as I attempted to pry his grasp from Noah's throat only to be shrugged off by Brendan.

"Brendan, please stop it your choking him!" I started to batter at his back desperate now as Noah struggled to breathe and at this Brendan seemed to regain some composure letting go of his throat and allowing Noah slide to the floor choking and coughing.

I tried to rush to Noah's side but Brendan caught my arm not letting go as I tried to fight him off once again. He pushed me forcefully backwards almost making me stumble before he knelt down beside Noah putting his mouth close to his ear and whispering something threateningly before standing again.

"Stephan come on." He said walking a little away towards the door before turning to face me. I stood rooted to the spot glancing at Noah in concern as he regained his breathe trying to calm down.

I turned around at Brendan's voice looking at him in disbelief and I realised he was testing me to see if I would do what I was told. I guess he hadn't changed much at all then he was still trying to control me the tosser.

Noah glanced up at me his eyes pleading and I turned back to Brendan shaking my head slightly. "No." I forced out determined to stay strong and stubborn but Brendan wasn't having any of it, he strode forwards taking me by the arm and ignoring my plea's once again as he dragged me from the bathroom and out into the open where there where lots of people the idiot...

I could yell right here and now for help and he couldn't do anything about it. It was then that I realised he was walking in the direction of Cheryl before stopping in front of her with me still at his side.

What on earth was he doing? Cheryl would see that I had been crying and then Noah would no doubt come out and make a scene as well.

"Sis, can we talk in the office please?" He said quietly ignoring the funny looks from Warren as he looked us both up and down.

"Whats going on?" she replied worriedly seeing the state I was in and I couldn't bring myself to look up at her pity filled face as she began to ask what had happened to me.

Brendan shrugged her concern off telling her he would tell her in the office and I wondered what he had planned, I started to worry thinking he might lie to her before taking me somewhere and doing god knows what with me and I felt myself shivering.

"Sure love." She said her voice filled with concern taking a hold of my other arm I let them both direct me to the office allowing them to guide me in.

If he even thought about lying to her about anything I would tell her myself I thought, whether she would believe me or not was another matter.

And as for Brendan's reaction I couldn't give a damn, I would do this, I would be brave and not let him hurt me anymore.

I yet again I wondered what would happen as the office door slammed shut behind us. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ste's POV

The door slammed shut behind us Brendan never releasing his hold on me as Cheryl turned to face us, her face filled with worry.

Brendan sighed looking slightly nervous like he didn't quite know how to start with whatever he wanted to tell her.

"Well Bren?" She asked getting impatient.

I looked to Brendan again as he shook his head slightly trying to clear his thoughts before speaking. I wondered what he would say first knowing he was about to lie straight to Cheryl's face and expect me to be okay with it once again.

But this time I wouldn't put up with anymore shit from him, not ever.

"Erm, thing is sis..." He trailed off as if considering his next words allowing his mouth to open and close a few times lost with what to say.

"Is everything okay?" She asked in return glancing between us her anxiety growing with every second of silence there was.

"Yeah, sorry this isn't easy for me to say..." He said glancing to the ground and rubbing his hand over his face.

"Come on then, spit it out." She said offering a small smile to ensure Brendan knew that it was okay to say.

I heard him sigh loudly before he surprised me taking a hold of my face and crushing his lips to mine.

My eyes widened in disbelief and I heard Cheryl let out a shocked cry of surprise at Brendan's actions and I felt a flutter of hope in my chest at the chance of a new beginning.

He broke away leaving us both breathing heavily before turning back to Cheryl her own eyes as wide as mine and her hand to her open mouth in shock.

"Me and Stephan here...we're...together." He mumbled his eyes hooded as he looked anywhere but at Cheryl's face.

I shook my head as my passion started to turn to anger, we weren't together not anymore, even if this was a small step forward he would have to do a bit more than tell Cheryl.

Feeling my hope turn to disappointment was a proper wake up call for me, he would want to keep it a secret from everyone else still and he wouldn't admit to Cheryl the reason we weren't together anymore, hmm I guess I'll have to do it then...

Cheryl started to stutter. "I..I...Oh...Brendan..." She offered us a huge smile letting Brendan and me know it was okay with her as she came forward and hugged us both.

I was however still seething. I yanked myself away in annoyance making them both glance to me in concern.

"We're not together! Not anymore cause you ruined it all!" I yelled in Brendan's face not ready to give up the fight without some convincing.

"Stephan.." Brendan started but I cut him off as my anger grew.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" I screamed in return feeling myself shake at my outburst.

"Ste theres no need for that love!" Cheryl found her voice attempting to tell me she was okay with it all.

"It's not that Cheryl!" I reasoned and I saw Brendan tense up telling me to be quiet.

Cheryl noticed too and glanced between us again demanding answers as she stood confused.

"He's hit me on more than one occasion!" I continued to yell and I saw Brendan narrow his eyes and ball his fists up from the corner of my eye but I didn't dare look his way so instead stared at Cheryl.

She glanced at Brendan wanting confirmation from him but he denied it and claimed it was an accident, the lying fuck! Thats it there is no way he is getting me back now...

"He's lying he's hit me multiple times!" I tried to get her to believe me but she wasn't having any of it, I should have known this was a bad idea and I felt tears stream down my face again.

"Enough Ste! If Brendan says it was an accident it was an accident, he didn't mean to love!" She yelled in disbelief but surprisingly didn't sound too angry, instead she sounded like she felt sorry for me.

"So he accidentally hit me multiple times did he?" I felt more tears leak from my eyes and was truly pained that she didn't believe a word I was saying.

She again glanced to Brendan for confirmation but he yet again denied it and told her I was just accident prone.

"See Ste your okay love, he would never hurt you." She stepped forward bringing me into a another hug and I couldn't bring myself to pull away as she tried to comfort me.

"Stephan..." Brendan tried to reach for me once Cheryl had pulled away but I wasn't having any of it.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed making him take a step back holding his hands up, he actually looked guilty but I didn't give a damn.

At this Cheryl really did get angry. "Don't you dare treat Brendan this way!" I flinched at her words and Brendan tried to tell her that it was okay calming her down slightly.

"You know what, sod this!" I continued my rant storming to the door and brushing off Brendan's attempts to calm me down as I shoved myself away from his reach and out of the office door.

I left them both in the office alone grateful when they didn't follow me out. I was about to leave the club when I saw Noah looking around for me so I went over to him.

"You okay?" I asked as he turned around and saw the state of me.

"Yeah are you? Did he hurt you?" He asked panicking slightly but I brushed him off.

"I'm fine, no he didn't don't worry." I said wiping my eyes embarrassed.

He was about to say something when Cheryl and Brendan came out of the office and spotted us both standing in the middle of the club.

We stared both looking just as pissed off as each other as Cheryl whispered something to Brendan before going to join Warren back at the bar.

Brendan was left standing there staring at us before he began to move towards us and I grabbed Noah's arm as we started to walk off out of the club but Brendan caught up easily.

"Stephan wait." He said reaching for me making Noah snap.

"Stay the hell away from him!" He yelled getting into Brendan's face and receiving another shove to the chest sending him stumbling backwards slightly.

Brendan glanced around the bar seeing we had an audience but turned his attention back to me.

"Stephan can we talk, please?" He asked nicely but I knew all too well how manipulative he really was.

I shook my head annoyed at how he could even ask that after lying about what he had done to me, he would never change not ever and there was nothing I could do about that.

We took one last glance at each other as he gave up looking at me his face filled with nothing but regret and for a moment I felt guilty myself before coming to my senses and taking Noah by the hand.

He took a moment to glance at our intertwined hands before turning his pained filled eyes back to my face.

His hand went to reach for my face but I turned around striding out of the club leaving Brendan standing there with his hand outstretched.

"Still up for that night in?" I asked Noah as we left the club and I didn't allow myself to glance back at him on my way out.

"Sure." He replied smiling and I felt my heart sink slightly despite the fact that I should be happy I knew deep down that I wasn't as I glanced down at our intertwined hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Ste's POV

We walked hand in hand back to my scummy flat mostly in silence. Noah attempting to question me about what Brendan had said to me at the club but I brushed his efforts off not wanting to be reminded of him.

He gave up finally taking the hint and leaving us in awkward silence. Not that I minded, anything for him to stop talking about Brendan was good enough for me.

We walked down an alley way that was darkened by the late evening as we continued our journey to my place.

As we where walking down it however we heard a noise from behind us making us turn around curious. You couldn't be too careful at night around here and especially in alleyways.

"What was that?" Noah asked his voice thick with worry.

"Dunno I get used to it, used to walk home when it was dark when I worked at Chez Chez me." I replied feeling the sharp painful twinge in my chest at being reminded of Brendan again, I just couldn't do anything to stop thinking about him.

We heard it again making Noah dart around. "Who's there?" He yelled but I pulled at his arm telling him to ignore it as we quickened our pace.

He glanced over his shoulder now and then worried that we might be being followed on the way home but we finally made it to the door without any hassle off of anyone.

I took out my eyes opening the door and letting Noah in first before I followed suit and shut and locked it behind us, better be safe I guess just in case.

We spent the night watching crap movies and talking about things, sharing things like I had wanted to do with Brendan but couldn't.

I felt the sharp pain returning at this and I felt like I could have cried. Noah seemed to notice and leaned away from me a bit looking into my face concerned.

"You okay?" He asked his voice full of worry and I nodded deciding to lie and telling him that I didn't feel very well.

"Think I might get a nap, do you mind leaving?" I asked ignoring the guilt that worked it's way into me.

"Sure mate, we can get together another time yeah?" He said giving me a reassuring peck on the cheek to let me know he wasn't angry with me.

"Sure." I replied feeling more dead than I had ever felt before, I couldn't get my head screwed on again not after my confrontation with Brendan.

Not after...not after I realized he still wanted me after all...I shook my head to rid of my thoughts as Noah got to his feet telling me to feel better soon before he strode to the door unlocking it and leaving.

The door slammed after him and I was left alone with my thoughts, I felt...lonely.

I got up turning off the TV and making my way to my bedroom already feeling the tears come as I lay down on my bed still fully clothed.

I let myself curl into a ball as everything became too unbearable, I felt myself start to shake and cry harder as I thought of Brendan more and more until I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up feeling confused and dazed trying to sit up only to be held down by something.

What the fuck? I thought as I realized it was someones arms around me laying next to me on the bed that I was curled up on.

"Noah, what are you doing back?" I asked slightly annoyed I wished he would have left me alone for tonight I needed to clear my head.

I sighed when he never replied back so I thought he must be sleeping. It was still dark so I couldn't see a thing and I took out my phone checking what time it was.

It read 12:15am and I now felt wide awake, great!

I took a hold of Noah's arm attempting to pry myself out of his grasp so that I could nip to the loo but his arm tightened around me not letting go.

"Noah!" I shouted annoyed with how stubborn he was being even in his sleep!

He shifted at my shouting waking up sounding irritated.

"What?" He asked his voice coated with sleep.

"Will ya l.." I started but stopped when I noticed that it didn't sound like Noah's voice at all and I began to panic when I recognized that it was Brendan.

I struggled in his grasp as he held on to me wrapping both his arms and legs around me in a vice grip to stop me from moving an inch.

"Brendan what yer doing?" I yelled and he shushed me telling me to calm down.

"I just want to talk but I didn't wanna disturb yer." He said keeping his voice gentle and I sighed deciding to give him what he wants for a change.

Only a talk though but I won't give in to him, not this time. Once we're done here I will just proper throw him out and be done with it I decided.

"Okay." I agreed my voice sounded small to my ears and for a moment I didn't recognize myself anymore.

I coughed trying not to sound weak as he began to slowly let me go to make sure I didn't try and bolt for the door. Where would I go anyway at this time of night except to Noah's who would be asleep probably.

Plus it was my damn house anyway why should I run?

I was blinded by the light as he went to turn it on before turning around to face me, both of us squinting through the brightness of the room.

"Okay, you wanna talk? Then talk." I said keeping my voice firm as he came to sit next to me on the bed a little too close for my comfort and I found myself scooting away slightly.

"What do yer want from me Stephan?" He asked sounding defeated. What did I want I wonder? Was he serious?

I looked at him in bewilderment before finding my voice and saying the same thing I had said hundreds of times.

"I want you to be honest Brendan." I didn't try to hide the anger from my voice as I spoke and I heard him sigh as he glanced at me.

"I told Cheryl..." I cut him off before he could continue.

"Yeah you told Cheryl, thats a start so well done. But you lied to her about what you'd done to me Brendan!" My voice was filled with desperation and I was aware that I was whining again as usual but I couldn't help myself.

He looked at me annoyed as if what he had done to me before didn't matter, I mean it's not like he has ever even apologized either is it?

"She'd hate me Stephan, you know that." He said his voice starting to sound threatening.

"She's your sister, she'd forgive you! And I bet you wouldn't tell anyone else right?" I up from the bed starting to rant making him snap and also stand taking a hold of me and pinning me against the bedroom wall.

"I'm not ready Stephan!" He whispered menacingly and he looked deranged.

I shook my head in disbelief again realizing letting him have this talk with me was one big disaster, yet another mistake on my part.

"See you haven't changed one bit." I felt my voice shake slightly as I looked him in the eyes and I couldn't recognize any humanity in them at all.

"Cause you don't give me a chance." He kept a tight hold of me again as I attempted to shove him off of me.

"Just get out please." I begged him to leave my house but he continued with his threats placing his mouth to my ear instead making me quiver on the spot.

"Get rid of Noah. Your mine do yer hear me?" He continued, whispering directly to my ear so that his breath tickled me there.

I felt both excitement and fear at this but I also knew he was treating me like crap which I wouldn't put up with.

"No, you haven't even apologized." I replied as my lips began to tremble.

He seemed to snap out of his psychotic state slightly and released me taking a hold of my face and putting his forehead to mine.

"I..I..did...In the bathroom." He stuttered before closing his eyes in annoyance and then glancing at me his eyes softening.

"After two months." I stated starting to cry silently. I couldn't take this any longer my life was too complicated again and I wasn't sure ridding of Brendan would even fix that.

"My head was a mess Stephan." He tried to reason before placing his lips to mine forcing them open to slide his tongue into my mouth and I felt myself give in letting my eyes close in desire.

It had been two months since we had kissed and I found myself growing desperate clutching at his clothes as we both lost control of ourselves.

"I can't...I can't...cope..." I pulled away choking on my words as my legs gave away making me fall to the floor in a heap.

Brendan looked lost for a moment before bending down next to me and began to hold me trying to calm me down.

"Shh it's okay, your okay." He whispered words of comfort into my ear and I found myself clutching to him once again.

My head was all over the place as I knew he couldn't have changed much, why did he do this to me? I was trying to get over him for fucks sake!

I pulled my head up looking into his worried face before I felt my self move forward kissing him lightly on the lips feeling my control slip once more.

We found our selves into bed again each desperately pulling each others clothes off and just for tonight I found my worries slip away.


	4. Chapter 4

Brendan's POV

I was surprised by Stephan's sudden change of heart as he started to kiss me again and grab at my clothes in desperation.

I returned the favor as our kissing grew deeper and I could distinctly feel the wetness of Stephan's cheeks against my own as we both undressed each other with clumsy hands.

We came to a stop finally kicking off our remaining clothes as we hit the side of the bed before falling backwards onto it never once stopping our clash of teeth and tongues.

I felt the lad losing control beneath me as his body started withering at the slightest of contact.

Smiling I bent my head to tease his nipples with my mouth, nibbing and sucking until they where hard making him groan and arch in pleasure his hands in my hair tightening their grip with every suck.

"Bren.." He whimpered my name as he began to pant and I responded by rubbing our cocks together firmly making him moan and gasp loudly.

I laughed low in my throat at the sight of him with his eyes half closed in lust and his mouth a jar feeling his chest heave under mine and his hips bucked against me.

"Patience ye?" I found the smirk plastered in place as I had finally won my boy back, that Noel or whatever he was called didn't stand a chance I thought.

Sliding my way down his scrawny but perfect body I ran my hands down his chest, stomach and thighs before coming to a stop near his throbbing member.

I gazed at his face seeing him glancing my way slightly dazed before continuing, lowering my mouth and hearing his breath hitch and he began to clutch at the sheets beneath our bodies.

I let my breathe tickle the tip of him before gently licking his cock making it twitch at the contact, I heard him moan my name again as he began to squirm wanting more.

I took the tip into my warm mouth letting my tongue swirl around it before taking the full length of his member into my mouth letting it touch the back of my throat.

I sucked hard letting my mouth slide up and down while he moved his hips in desperation his eyes closing tightly.

Removing my mouth for a second to coat my long fingers I heard him moan at the loss of contact only to have it turn into a strangled cry as my mouth once again wrapped it's self around him.

My hand slid down between his legs and I parted them quickly before proceeding to circle his entry gently rubbing at it before slowly pushing in and making him beg.

I prepared him slow and gently wanting to make him desperate hoping that he would forever forget about that Niel or whatever so that he wouldn't want to run back to him ever again.

He was mine and that arse hole dared to touch my Stephan. No one could have him not ever not anymore, not after Rae. He had got her pregnant and I definitely wouldn't make that mistake of even letting him near another girl again.

I removed my fingers letting his throbbing cock fall from my mouth before spitting onto my hand and lubing myself up lining up to his hole and pushing in.

Stephan winced and moaned beneath me and I kissed him on the mouth clumsily to stop him shouting my name.

Setting up a rhythm I began to thrust in and out of his energized body making his head fall backwards and his eyes roll up into his head shaking in pleasure.

I moved my head down and began to suck at the weak spot on the side of his neck where I knew he liked it letting my teeth gently scrape along the soft flesh before licking and sucking over the area to soothe any pain I caused.

A few more thrusts and I came with a groan letting my body lay on top of his panting heavily. I gripped his cock between his legs with me still fully sheathed into him and began to pump him hurriedly.

He came fast in my hand with just a few pumps his body straining against my own as he attempted to arch his back against my weight.

I pulled out of him letting him lay there to catch his breathe while I grabbed the tissues off of the bedside cabinet and began to clean us both up.

Looking around for a bin I saw one in the corner of the room and went to dispose of them before turning my attention back to Stephan.

The lad had rolled over curling into a ball on the bed as his breathing began to slow and I hoped that the lad hadn't regret his actions as I moved closer sitting near him and reaching out placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Stephan, you okay?" I asked getting ready to hear him telling me how much of a mistake he had made but the lad didn't answer making me lean over to glance at his face.

To my surprise the lad had fallen asleep exhausted from the emotional events that the day had offered and I sighed pulling him up the bed with me as I lay down next to him before pulling the covers up over us both.

I felt myself drift off with Stephan safe and secure in my arms.

xxx

I woke up as Stephan began to stir next to me letting my eyes open a crack to see it was morning and I squinted blinded by the day light coming through a crack in the curtains.

He sat up rubbing sleep out of his eyes before glancing to me, his expression was of regret and I felt something tug in my chest and my stomach leap in fright but I didn't let my emotions show I never did.

I let out a sigh as he got off the bed his mouth in a slight frown and his eyes hooded. "Stephan..." I said as he ran off towards the bathroom and I heard the door slam and lock behind him as I got up slowly off the bed.

Getting up I gathered my clothes and began dressing before making my way to the closed bathroom door and gently knocking on it and called his name. "Stephan." I said wondering what he was doing.

Was the lad going to lock himself away from me now? What had I done? It is what he wanted and I would not take all of the blame for it either.

"Hey, talk to me." I said firmly leaning on the door frame starting to get impatient as I began to chew some gum in annoyance.

"Go away." Was his reply and I felt myself grow angry.

"Stephan, get out here now I just wanna talk." I let the irritation make it's self known in my tone, I couldn't believe this kid sometimes.

"Thats what you said last night and look where it ended." He sounded like he was crying again and I cursed myself, I was sure I had won him around last night I mean what more did he want from me?

"Please just come out." I decided to ask nicely and to my surprise I heard the door unlock and open slightly before he peeked his head out trying to hide his still nude body from my view.

I felt my eyebrows raise in bemusement as I had already seen everything and yet he still attempted to hide his dignity from me?

My head cocked to the side as my amusement grew. "Nothing I haven't already seen." I attempted to joke with him to lighten his mood but his expression didn't budge.

He rolled his eyes before speaking. "I can't do this alright, it's not fair on Noah." I felt disappointed with his reply and I would not let him back near that guy ever again whether he liked it or not.

"What have I told yer about staying away from Noel?" I replied purposely getting his name wrong.

"It's Noah..." Stephan corrected me in annoyance but I felt myself wanting to push the lads buttons at how ungrateful he was being.

"Yeah right I know...Niel sure..." I said distractedly starting to get bored of the conversation.

"Oh whatever Brendan can you please leave?" He started to grow angry with how ignorant I was being and I heard myself tutting shaking my head slightly.

"Come back to work for me Stephan, please." I decided to add the 'please' hoping he would listen to me if I was polite.

He barged past me into his bedroom still naked before gathering his clothes up and trying to quickly get dressed as I stood watching him.

He looked up shyly as my gaze wondered about his body. "Do you mind?" He said in disbelief but I didn't care I continued to watch until he was fully clothed.

"You can go now." He said avoiding my gaze but I blocked his exit trapping him in his bedroom.

I held up my hands as he attempted to brush past me and placed one on his chest stopping his attempts until he looked at me.

"Please come back to me." I whispered seductively and for a moment his eyes half closed at my words before he shook himself from his thoughts.

"I can't, please just go." His gaze averted to the floor again but I didn't give up hope, I wouldn't. He would be back for more after last night I would make sure of it.

He could go back to Niel all he wanted and he still wouldn't want him, it would be me he was thinking about, me he would want and me he would come running to again.

I smiled at him patting him on the cheek and seeing the look of uncertainty on his face. That means he is considering going back to me and he will I will make sure of it.

"Okay, see yer then." I said quickly ruffling his hair making him look annoyed as he tried to smooth his hair back down.

I turned away quickly heading for the door and out of his scummy flat letting the door shut behind me and I knew that even though he was resisting now he would soon come back to me again.

He would soon be mine as always and I would be hear waiting. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ste's POV

The next day I decided I would go and see Noah and confess everything that I had done last night as he did have a right to know since he was now my boyfriend.

That last part still sounded strange to me when I thought it out loud or even when it was spoken out loud.

Brendan had tried to ring me all day again and I was quickly tiring of it that I eventually sent him a text telling him to piss off and that last night was a mistake, thankfully he got the message...at least for now.

I started to feel nervous as I made my way to Noah's flat, I still had to confess my night with Brendan to him and I was dreading it. He might dump me for fucks sake and it would be Brendan's fault tempting me like he did and on top it off invading my home and refusing to leave.

Yes I loved Brendan but if I where to dump Noah and go back with Brendan the same old controlling relationship would start up again and I couldn't do that anymore. Why was it so hard for me to just be happy for once?

As I approached the door I tried to calm my breathing as my hands shook and I had to wipe the sweat from them on my trousers before lifting up my hand to ring the door bell.

I heard the buz from the inside of the flat and prayed that Brendan wasn't looking out of his own house to spy on me, then again he should be at work anyway...

I cursed proper thinking how fucking typical it was that Noah lived next door to Brendan the one person I wanted to avoid.

Noah came to the door taking his time answering while I tried to muster up the courage to not do a runner before he answered.

"Ste!" He yelled in surprise not expecting me and I smiled slightly hoping that my lips weren't trembling as I did.

He stepped aside inviting me in and I hurriedly entered feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"You feeling better then?" He asked his stare intense and slightly unnerving and I heard myself gulp loudly.

"Whats wrong?" He sounded worried now as the smirk left his face and was replaced with concern and I felt myself shaking which I attempted to control by taking deep breathes.

I don't even know why I was so worked up over this like, I mean he was a great guy and all but to be honest I just didn't see him 'that way' he was more of a mate.

I suppose thats what this was all about though, why I was so worked up over his reaction. Losing a mate and he was a good mate at that.

"I..I.." I attempted stuttering and I could already feel the tears threatening to fall. Fuck Ste man up will you! I angrily wiped the back of my sleeve over my face.

"Here sit down." He said as he steered me further into the flat and sat me down his hand lingering on my arm.

"Tell me whats wrong." I looked at him then and felt shame. Shame because I was with a guy that I only saw as a mate but I didn't want to be alone. Shame because I cheated on him and I swore I wouldn't do this again like I did with Rae. Shame because I couldn't get over Brendan because I loved him and all of these feelings mixed together was unbearable. I just wished that Brendan could see what he was doing to me.

"Last night, after...after y...you left." I gulped again feeling the tears stream down my face making me proper frustrated with myself at how shameful I really was.

Noah was patient with me however and told me to continue so I took some more deep breathes before I continued and braced myself for the worst.

"B...Brendan...came to see me." He stiffened at this and I could see the look of horror in his face from the corner of my eye.

"Did he hurt you?" He sounded angry now and his grip on my arm tightened slightly.

I shook my head rapidly hoping that I wouldn't have to say the last bit but he prodded me some more until I had to say something.

"I...I slept with him..." I closed my eyes at the last bit waiting for Noah to turn on me and hit me, grab a hold of me and fling me out and tell me it was over but I only heard silence as Noah removed his hand from me.

"Get out." I heard him whisper and I felt more tears spill as I opened my eyes and looked at him, he however refused to even glance my way.

I shook my head saying that I was sorry but it seemed to piss him off more as he told me once again in a firmer tone to leave.

Standing my phone buzzed again and I looked at the caller ID seeing it was Brendan. At this Noah stood up facing me fuming.

"Is that him then." He said threateningly and I backed away but he snatched my phone from my hands glancing at the caller ID before chucking my phone onto the floor behind me.

"Noah!" I yelled angrily as I picked up checking it wasn't damaged and thankfully it didn't look it.

I turned to face him ready to yell back but was cut short as he dragged me by the hair to the door before opening it.

"Don't come round again!" He yelled flinging me out by my hair causing me to fall on the floor with a cry before he slammed and locked the door to his flat behind him.

I saw movement from the curtain of Cheryl's flat before the door unlocked and opened and out came Brendan. So had been spying on me then but right now I couldn't give a crap if he had been.

He strode past me and to the door of Noah's flat angrily slamming his fists down on the door before kicking it in fury when he got no reply.

I distantly heard a voice from inside telling him to go away or he would call the cops and I knew it was Noah's voice, I think he was the only one in anyway.

"Brendan leave it!" I yelled through my tears but he wasn't having any of it as he continued to hammer the door.

I stood up and grabbed hold of his arm to grab his attention and finally he stopped turning to face me his face twisted with rage.

I flinched at his look making him soften his features before taking me into his arms and I instantly buried my face into his chest crying. I knew I should have been angry and I would be but right now I needed him even though it was his fault I would no longer have Noah as a mate.

"Come on." He said directing me towards Cheryl's and I let him finally giving up the fight. I wouldn't however let him reign me back into his little trap, I couldn't go there again and I wouldn't.

I allowed him to sit me on the sofa as I wiped the rest of my tears away and refused his attempts at comforting me as the anger set in.

"Don't touch me." I said quietly not being able to muster up the will to raise my voice quite yet.

"What happened.?" He asked keeping his voice low as if talking to a small child his eyes hooded with concern.

I looked at him then feeling myself ready to snap as he had come along and made things complicated in my life once again. If it wasn't for him I would still have Noah.

"None of your business." I snapped hoping he would take the hint and I got up ready to stride from the flat only to have Brendan stop me.

"Wait, wait Stephan!" He grabbed a hold of my arm forcing me to stop and I pulled back away from him before shoving his chest in annoyance.

"Leave me alone! This is your fault!" I let my pent up anger emerge now, I couldn't believe my luck had become so dull once more.

He looked hurt for a moment before he composed his features into a stern look. "I didn't do anything to you Stephan." He said glancing into my eyes.

I shook my head in disbelief at his answer. "What, coming onto me is doing nothing is it? Your pathetic, you made Noah break up with me cause he found out about last night!" I continued my rant not giving into his manipulations like I used to.

"You wanted it." His answers where really starting to piss me off now and I clenched my fists not wanting to swing out after I had worked so hard to control my anger problems for Amy.

"I was happy Brendan until you had to corner me and tempt me!" I felt more tears leak from my eyes now as I knew I was losing both Brendan and Noah and then I wouldn't have anyone anymore.

He attempted to move forward to comfort me but I yet again avoided his reach backing away towards the door, I had to get out of here now before he managed to pull me back into his web.

I reached the door hurriedly moving forwards as Brendan continued to fill the space between us practically begging me to calm down and listen to him.

"No I'm done listening to you how many times? Just leave me alone!" I reached the door opening it slightly before he caught up with me again spinning me around and crushing his lips to mine before I had a chance to back away.

I struggled at first furiously pounding his chest making him take a hold of my wrist to stop me and I felt myself melt under his touch once more.

He pulled away after a lingering kiss glancing to my face and stroking my cheek gently with his fingertips and for a moment I couldn't breathe at the sensation that was him.

I snapped myself out of it however knowing what he was trying to do and with all my strength pushed him backwards and away from me causing him to trip over his feet reeling backwards onto the floor.

I didn't give him a chance to get up and stop me leaving again as I quickly opened the door once more dashing out and never slowing as he continued to call my name.  



	6. Chapter 6

Ste' POV

I felt miserable this morning as I made my way to work wondering what the day would bring. Brendan had stopped trying to call me at least obviously finding it pointless as he knew I would never answer him.

I slowly walked to work wondering what I would say to Noah, wondering if I could make things good between us again. I mean even being just friends with him was enough I didn't want to lose another mate over my stupid mistakes.

Walking through the doors I saw Noah behind the till and Cindy and Tony arguing yet again in the background as usual. I froze hesitating in the doorway not knowing how to go about this, he hadn't yet noticed me however as I still stood routed to the spot.

"You know I'm no good at this type of stuff Cindy so why'd you always make me do it?" Tony sounded more and more agitated everyday and I wondered why he was still working here being pushed around by his ex, strangely enough it reminded me of my relationship with Brendan. Everything reminded me of him lately.

"Maybe you should work on not being so useless then, or you could always find yourself another job?" Cindy was also getting more smug everyday clearly enjoying taking the piss out of Tony.

Tony stormed off in a huff and I made my way towards Noah as Cindy also walked away leaving just me and Noah at the reception area.

"Can we talk?" I asked him quietly as he glanced up at me looking slightly annoyed by my presence.

"Free country." He replied as he busied himself serving a customer.

"Well I just wanted you to know that I never meant anything to happen between me and Brendan..." I started but was cut off in mid sentence.

"Save it Ste, we both know it's Brendan you want." He explained not bothering to even glance my way as he spoke.

I felt disappointment then thinking he wouldn't even want to be friends anymore and I felt more alone than I had ever felt in my life.

"But it's true, I don't want Brendan me." I tried to reassure myself more than him knowing far well that I was lying to myself about what I really wanted.

He looked up at me then looking frustrated before he continued. "Yeah right, thats why you slept with him is it?"

"I mean it he wouldn't leave me alone, he tempted me!" I was starting to sound desperate now wanting him to understand what I was going through.

He looked at me concerned then all the anger leaving his face. "So he forced himself onto you?"

"Well yeah, kinda." I said feeling a flicker of hope.

"But you still want him don't you? Don't lie to me Ste." He stared into my eyes as if trying to figure me out and I sighed in defeat.

"No, well I do...I don't know..." I ran my hands over my face feeling frustrated as I began to pace slightly.

He grabbed a hold of me then stopping me in my tracks. "Why not go and talk to him then?" He asked in a friendly tone showing me that he wasn't angry anymore.

"It's not that simple, if I went back to him he'd be..." I didn't know how to finish my sentence feeling the confusion swell up in me once more but luckily Noah seemed to know what I was thinking anyway.

"What, manipulative? controlling? Ste he's all of them things to you even when you aren't with him!" He tried to make me see Brendan for how he was but Rae and Amy had already tried all of this with me. It wasn't like I didn't know it's just the fact that people didn't understand how I felt towards him.

"I know alright! I don't know what to do but I need him alright?" I yelled showing the desperation in both my tone and features willing someone just for once to understand.

He looked thoughtful for a moment considering his next words carefully. "Alright tell you what, let me talk to him for you?"

I looked up gawking at how awful that idea really was. "He'd hit you!" I yelled attracting the attention of Cindy from a distance.

Noah noticed her looking over to. "Well look, me and you can only be friends now okay?" I nodded in agreement as Cindy started making her way over.

"Well let me talk to him, I'll make him see reason he's stupid if he risks losing you." I smiled at his response and noticed Cindy was standing behind us.

She cleared her throat making us pay attention to her. "Enough chatting more working." She smiled smugly before storming off leaving us once more.

"I'm really getting sick of her." Noah stated and we laughed before we continued our shifts once more friends and that is how it would stay between us.

Brendan's POV

I glanced at my watch as I resurfaced from the office seeing it was now 12:30pm. I sighed bored of how slowly the day was dragging on, I hadn't been able to get Stephan out of my mind all day.

There was only Rhys behind the bar right now and not many customers in at the moment, all in all it was a pretty boring and uneventful day.

I was about to walk up to the bar and get myself another glass of whiskey as I had drained my glass that I held in my hand, actually to hell with it I will just grab the bottle instead I decided.

I stopped in my tracks however when I heard footsteps coming up the Chez Chez stairs. Probably some student drinking themselves to death at this time of day, not that I wasn't doing that myself. Foxy wouldn't be in today and Cheryl wouldn't be around for a while either so I knew it wouldn't be either of those two.

I was both surprised and furious when I saw Noel or whoever he was coming up the steps and I immediately went into defensive mode getting ready to lash out if he so much as said a word out of line.

He looked at me as if contemplating what he would say and I glared back at him hoping to make him nervous so that he would leave in a hurry.

"What do you want?" I decided to break the silence my tone one of disgust hoping the queer would take the hint and do one.

"I want to talk about Ste." He said keeping his voice friendly and I felt my grip tighten on the glass and for a moment I saw red.

The queer seemed to noticed this and quickly tried to explain himself. "No, wait not like that. We're not together anymore but he's upset. He doesn't know I'm here." He tried to reason with me and I relaxed slightly.

So they weren't together now? I guess Stephan finally came to his senses then, thats my lad I smiled slightly then glanced smugly at this nobody in front of me showing him I would win no matter what.

"Really now?" I taunted looking at him in amusement, so why was he here if Stephan had dumped him?

"Look, can we stop being hostile? He told me he had slept with you so I told him we can only be friends. I want to help you both." He explained and I cringed at his voice, his irritating voice at that and I wondered how Stephan even gets along with this weird guy.

"Hmm" I replied both sounding and feeling bored already, I just wished he would go away and if he didn't take the hint soon I will be pushing him down those stairs instead.

"Look, you don't have to be manipulative and controlling of him. He wants to be with you but not if your controlling of him. He doesn't know what to do you should talk to him." This guy was really starting to get on my nerves now.

"Stephan's mine I don't have to talk...to anyone." I said in a dead tone my patience waning fast.

"He's not though! The sooner you show him some respect the sooner he will want to be with you." He shook his head disbelieving at me but I really did not need to explain myself to him.

I glanced into his face as he stood there looking slightly nervous. "I'll speak to him don't ye worry. Stay away from him ye?" I threatened keeping my defenses up like I always did.

"I'm his friend so no I won't! Thats it okay? FRIEND!" He yelled the last bit making people turn their heads and I felt my control slip away as the rage sunk in.

"Keep ye voice down!" I whispered loudly as I advanced forward making him back away nearly tripping down the steps.

"Look the sooner you drop this aggression the sooner Ste will want you back!" I rubbed my hand over my face telling him once more to keep it down.

I wasn't ready for everyone to know about my secret, telling Cheryl was hard enough and even Foxy and Mitzeee and Pete and this guy knowing was even harder.

"Okay I'm leaving now right. Just think about what I've told you yeah?" He held his hands up in surrender as he turned around heading for the stairs before glancing back to me.

"Oh and if you can, convince him to work back here, it's what he really wants." He left me standing there at that to think things through.

I went back to the office letting the door shut behind me and forgetting about my refill of Whiskey. I took a seat at the desk and thought about Stephan some more.

So he still wanted me then and tonight I would pay him a visit. I felt hope fill my chest once more as I continued to sit there lost in my thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Brendan's POV

I approached Stephan's front door with caution, hesitant at the thought of what I was doing.

Was I doing the right thing by going to see him? I didn't want to get the lads hopes up after all as I couldn't stand to be an open queer.

I cringed at the thought of thinking of myself as one of...one of them. Shaking my head I forced myself to move towards the door while trying to rid of my desire to turn and run away.

But no I wouldn't be a coward this time, not tonight. Tonight I would prove once again that Stephan belonged to me and me only.

I raised my hand and knocked knowing that ringing the doorbell would be a big mistake at this time of night, wouldn't want to wake the kiddies.

No one answered so I figured everyone was fast asleep so I took out my phone and found Stephan's name. In my phone it read Ste and I wondered why on earth I hadn't changed that yet.

I shook my head again trying not to get distracted I decided to text him a simple message 'front door, now.' before sending it and waiting patiently.

I tapped my feet getting impatient thinking that the lad hadn't heard his phone go off and sighed loudly turning my back to walk away.

The sound of the latch however stopped me in my tracks and the front door quietly opened before me.

"What are you doing here Brendan, it's late." He whispered. He came out his hair messed up and only in his boxers and a t-shirt while he tried to adjust his sight in his half asleep state.

"Came to see ye, problem?" I said seductively as I looked him up and down thinking about how adorable he looked.

He shut the door behind him as quietly as possible and then wrapping his arms around himself to try and keep warm from the cold bitter night.

"It's late." He repeated and I rolled my eyes at him before speaking. "I needed to see you." I tried to reason making him glance up with a curious expression.

"Whatever games your playing this time Brendan, I don't want to get involved with them anymore." His voice sounded dull and I glanced to his eyes noticing they looked quite dull too.

I let my emotions show on my face for a split second before composing myself. What had I been doing to the poor lad, after all this time I had never seen him this damaged looking.

"Stephan, please." I silently begged as I attempted to move towards him holding out my hand wanting to comfort him.

He back away slightly his eyes downcast. "No." I hardly heard him over the sound of the wind, his voice was also cracking slightly.

I made a decision then out of instinct and moved forward grabbing hold of his arm and not letting up as I dragged him away from his home.

"Brendan what ye doing!" He whispered loudly trying to wrench his arm from my grasp but not succeeding.

I didn't answer and continued to drag him in the direction of mine instead hoping that if I did so he would let his guard down again.

"Brendan, it's freezing, please let me go!" He started getting a bit louder now and I realized he was still in his boxers and only his bare feet.

I picked him up for the rest of the way so that he wouldn't hurt his feet on anything and struggled to hold onto the squirming lad the whole way.

We where both out of breath when we made it to my front door and I took my house key with one hand and swiftly unlocked the door before pushing us both inside much to Stephan's annoyance.

I let go of him then knowing that he wouldn't want to run out the door in the freezing cold the way he was and I felt a smirk beginning to form on my face.

"What the hell do you think your doing Brendan!" He yelled in my face but I placed my hand gently on his chest to keep him from coming closer.

"Noah came to see me." I simply said and his face dropped slightly.

"Wh..what? Why..why would he, I told him not to. I can't do this anymore Brendan,I can't." I saw a single tear roll down his cheek and I gently brushed it away cupping his face in my hands and forcing him to look at me.

I did what I always did then and showed my emotions through my actions instead of saying them out loud. I crushed our lips together and he attempted to pull back at first before melting into it.

Before I knew it we where on the couch with me on top of him the kiss growing more furious with every moment.

I let my hand slide into his boxers to grab at him and I heard him whimper beneath me.

He tried to sit up but I wouldn't let up on my attack hearing him begging sent shivers of delight down my spine.

His begging got louder however and he began to hit my back struggling against my weight and I realized something was wrong.

I pulled back slightly looking into his anguished face and I asked what was wrong. "Are you a rapist now?" He said his lips quivering in fright.

"What?" I asked in disbelief searching his face and only seeing fear. "Stephan, I would never."

"So answer me this then." He started taking a deep breath to calm himself. "If I didn't manage to make my voice louder...would you...would you have continued?" He asked avoiding my gaze.

I took in what he had said and looked down at him, his body language was saying he was frightened, frightened of me and I knew then that I wouldn't have stopped.

Pulling back from him I sat up placing my head in my hands and taking a shaky breath as I thought it over and over in my head.  
"Stephan I'm sorry." He looked to me then still frozen to the spot and looking as vulnerable as ever.

I suddenly took him into my arms making him flinch but it only made me hold onto him tighter my eyes wide in disbelief at what I had almost done.

I could no longer allow Stephan to be this scared of me, it had now gone too far. I lent him some clothes and walked him home making him promise to me that he would allow us to talk the next day about what had happened and what was going to happen next.

"Thanks." He said when we got to his door gesturing to the clothes I had lent him that where a little bit too big for him.

I smiled at him briefly as he handed them back to me, he returned it warily before shutting the door behind him and leaving me to walk home alone with my thoughts. 


End file.
